Mirrors
by apollo-gize
Summary: P3: Yukari dreams of shattering the mirror that is Minato Arisato. How can you love someone who only says what you want to hear? MinatoxYukari. ONE SHOT.


**Woah, hold crap, did I write... YukarixMinato?! -pk gasp-**

**Yes you did read that right. **

**P3, no spoilers, Yukari/Minato.  
**

_

* * *

_

_When we fall in love_

_We're just falling in love with ourselves_

Dating Minato Arisato, was, in many cases, considered a dream come true.

Yukari Takeba certainly thought so. She liked to think that Minato liked spending time with her as much as she enjoyed spending time with him. She couldn't help but feel slightly cocky about getting to walk down the halls, hand in hand with the "oh so cute transfer student" whilst the girl from the swim team and countless others looked on jealously.

She loved spending time with him, going on dates, fighting in Tartarus or otherwise.

Then, one night, when Yukari swallows her fear, pride and other such conflicting emotions, and finally confesses to the bluenette that she didn't just like, but loved him, and is expecting total and utter rejection, the object of her affection says he feels the same way.

The brunette can't help but feel a little excited.

After a week or so, in the evening, after some heart to heart conversation, Yukari realizes something that makes her feel sick.

He's playing her, and everyone else.

Yukari was embarrassed about how long it took her to realize it herself.

If it was them getting coffee in the Chagall cafe, walking home together, going out to eat, or even playing Koromaru, whenever Yukari asked Minato a question, he would always say something right.

And saying something that was right was what seemed so... So _wrong_.

Now, mind you, it's nice to hear everything you want to coming out of the mouth of a very cute, attractive male that you just so happen to have the luck of being able to spend all your time with.

After a while, though, the girl became suspect.

No, she's pretty, Mitsuru doesn't stand a chance; Her fighting is much more useful than Aigis, who overheats so often; Her cooking? Why, it was delicious. What was she talking about? Smile, nod, increase her confidence and her affection, yes, that's the right thing to do.

She's noticed, not only was Minato telling her what she wanted hear, but occasionally, his very actions reminded her of her own.

It was like a twisted game of follow the leader, albeit the follower followed perfectly to the extent that the leader was outdone.

And then, what Yukari realizes she loves the most about Minato is what she loves most about herself.

She felt sickened, duped, idiotic.

How could she have aloud this to happen?!

Everything she said, he'd shoot back, exactly what she wants to hear, to see in herself.

Yukari gets up and excuses herself, and it's a pity she has a hard time sleeping that night, because it's one of few when they don't go to Tartarus.

The next day, as school ends, and her boyfriend walks over and smiles, and takes her hand.

His bluish-gray eyes meet with her brown ones and for a moment, the girl wonders what Minato is really like. He only seems to show his true colours around Akihiko, Junpei, Shinjiro, Ken. Maybe because there was no sexual tension? Maybe because he wasn't shy around members of the same sex? Was it because he didn't have to constantly try to impress?

Whatever the reason, dating Minato Arisato was like looking into a mirror.

Yukari dreamed of shattering it.

She wanted to shatter the mirror that was Minato Arisato.

One day, she'll crack that fake shell and find out what he's really like.

And if she doesn't like what she sees?

Do what one always does with a broken sheet of glass, a mirror- sweep it up, toss it in the trash, and forget about it.

Somehow, though, this mirror may be hard to forget about.

But for the moment, she takes his hand and smiles back.

She is his girlfriend, after all.

* * *

**I think she'd catch on eventually.**

**Heavily inspired by Keane's "Spiralling"**

**I'm sorry, if it's redundant, but that's something I was actually TRYING to use. Redundancy, that is.  
Redonkulous, I know.**

**You'll probably never see this again in your lifetime, Yukari isn't particularly my favourite person.**

**(However, I refuse to write childish, stupid, hate fics, so don't you ever expect that.)  
**

**Anywho, R&R, if you would, dear reader. Thanks so much for stopping by.  
**


End file.
